


hwa (火花)

by HwaStars



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, College, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dacryphilia, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sir Kink, Skirts, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Wet Dream, jongho is an aggressive het i'm sorry, joong gets railed in a skirt :), joong is over 18 and very needy, milf hwa!!, read w caution, the sex is soft and sweet, this can be considered a bit morally strange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HwaStars/pseuds/HwaStars
Summary: Hongjoong shouldn't be as attracted to his best friend's father as he is, but it works out for him.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 23
Kudos: 128





	hwa (火花)

**Author's Note:**

> there is a big age gap in this, so if that makes you uncomfortable please don't read/interact w this!
> 
> hongjoong is over 18 in this work ^^
> 
> title is from (g)i-dle's hwaa (stream)

“...Wake up, wake up!” 

Jongho groans, hearing his father’s voice, getting him up for yet another painfully long day of college. Though it was finally a Friday, the exhaustion of the whole week had finally caught up to him.

“I’m up.” Jongho muffles into his pillow, his eyes still closed. He is very much not up.

“Come on, I’m not letting you be late again.” Seonghwa has Jongho’s backpack and breakfast all ready to go, knowing this would happen. No matter how much his little Jongho would grow up, his habits would never change.

Jongho groans again before finally willing himself to get up, knowing his father wouldn't let him oversleep again after his repeated tardiness. 

After getting through his morning routine, Jongho bustles into their white family Sedan, which to his dismay his father still wouldn't let him drive. Seonghwa would always go on about how it was his most prized possession and the first major purchase he and Jongho's mother had made together. In fact, Jongho could probably recite the story word by word by now. Honestly he found it somewhat embarrassing that he was still getting dropped to school by his dad, though he would never openly protest against it. 

"Have a good day, Jongie." Seonghwa smiles fondly, before driving off. 

In class, Jongho finds that he's barely paying attention to what his professor is saying. Of course, that's nothing new, but he was especially exhausted today. It takes a hard pinch on his right arm for him to jolt awake. 

"Did you sleep at all last night?" From his right side, his best friend Hongjoong questions him with a raised eyebrow. 

"I'm fine." Jongho says groggily, followed with a yawn. 

"Very convincing argument, Park." Hongjoong smirks, turning his attention back to the class before they can get in trouble. 

It takes the words "group project" from the professor, and collective groans from the class for Jongho to regain focus. 

"Did he say group project?" He asks Hongjoong. 

"Unfortunately. Looks like you're stuck with me for the next two weeks." Hongjoong says. 

They both read over the email with details of the assignment they had been given. 

"I suppose we should start as soon as we can. You could come over today?" Hongjoong asks. 

"No can do, I'm still grounded for what happened last week." Jongho shudders, remembering his father's unbearably long lecture on drugs when he had found Jongho’s stash of edibles in his room. "You can come over to my place though." He proposes.

"Sounds good." Hongjoong smiles. 

Jongho proceeds to make a call to his father to let him know that he has a friend coming over. 

"It's for a group project." He says.

"Really? Nothing suspicious?" Seonghwa remains unconvinced over the phone. 

"I promise, dad." 

"Alright. I better not catch you doing anything you shouldn't be doing, Park Jongho!" With that, Jongho hangs up. 

Since Hongjoong has his own car, the pair drive over to Jongho's house. 

"Should I fix my hair or something? Your dad sounds scary..." Hongjoong mumbles. He had never met the man, but he was still scared enough from what he heard from Jongho. As far he could tell, Mr Park was rather strict and uptight.

"Calm down, you're acting like we're dating or something." Jongho rolls his eyes, fumbling with the keys and unlocking the front door. 

"I'm home!" He calls out. The pair are greeted to a sweet smell in the air. 

"Just on time." Seonghwa enters the living room from the kitchen, holding a plate of freshly baked cookies. "You must be Hongjoong." He smiles. 

"Y-Yeah! It's nice to meet you, Mr Park." Hongjoong returns the smile and bows. He curses himself for stuttering, but he couldn't help it. In his mind, Mr Park was a typical looking middle aged man with gray hair and wrinkles, but what stood in front of him was the complete opposite of what he imagined. He must have aged like fine wine, or been really young when Jongho was born, Hongjoong thought. Mr Park's sharp features, dark hair and soft gaze gave him a youthful appearance. He wears a pink apron with red hearts on top of a put together black outfit. Jongho must have adopted his sense of style from his father because damn, the man really knew how to dress even in casual wear.

"Don't spend too long on the project, we don't want Hongjoong here going home after dark." Seonghwa says, handing Jongho the plate of cookies. The pair nod and make their way upstairs to Jongho's room. Hongjoong couldn't help but have his gaze linger on Mr Park before he went up the stairs. His heart hammers in his ears as he finds Mr Park does the same, their eyes locking before Hongjoong follows Jongho. He didn’t imagine that, right?

The pair try their best to get started on the project, they really do. Instead they end up playing several rounds of Among Us together while eating their cookies, and gossiping about the people on campus. 

"Ryujin's pretty cute, don't you think?" Jongho says, his mind wandering to the girl who sits in front of him in his Advanced Math class. 

Hongjoong absentmindedly hums in agreement. "Pretty sure she swings the other way though." He says. 

"Oh." Jongho says, not saying anything else. 

"Hey, Jongho?" 

"Hm?" 

"I think I do too." 

"What?" 

"You know... I bat for the same team." 

Jongho looks at him perplexed. "What, you play sports?" He asks, genuinely confused. 

Hongjoong lets out a heavy sigh. "I'm gay, Jongho." He says plainly. 

"Oh... Oh!" Jongho connects the dots. "That's great buddy. I mean like, uh... Yeosang from Science is hot, right?" 

"Hey it's okay, you don't have to say anything else." Hongjoong chuckles. Jongho laughs along with him. 

"I swear, I never would've guessed." Jongho says. 

"Oh, come on." Hongjoong thinks of the many times he's openly checked out guys in front of Jongho, and his overall character and demeanor that pointed to something beyond female attraction. 

"Anyway, I should be heading home, it's getting dark." Hongjoong gets up and stretches, yawning.

"Oh, are you leaving Hongjoong?" Seonghwa asks when they go downstairs. He nods, his cheeks subconsciously flushing as the taller man approaches him. He’s close enough to pick up on Seonghwa’s scent of fresh laundry and mint scented men’s body wash.

"It was lovely to meet you Hongjoong, I hope you get home safely." Seonghwa says with a hand on Hongjoong's shoulder. The simple touch sends sparks up Hongjoong's body. It takes everything in his being not to physically shiver. 

"You too, thank you." Hongjoong gets out, saying his final goodbyes and driving home with his head full of his best friend's tall, beautiful father. 

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

_"M-More, I want more." Hongjoong cries out, gripping his bedsheets tightly._

_"You'll have to beg a little more, won't you?" A familiar voice coos into his ear, patronizing and teasing._

_"I-I want more, please fill me up, I'm so close, please-" He gasps when a hand wraps around his length, jerking him off without faltering._

_"Cum for me, Hongjoong." His eyes meet someone else's gentle gaze. He knows whose eyes they are immediately._

Hongjoong jolts awake. The first thing he notices is the stickiness between his legs and how he feels as though he just ran a marathon. He groans, making his way to his shower. 

This was wrong. He knew it was so, so wrong. He couldn't be lusting after his best friend's father. Seonghwa was probably more than double his age, yet Hongjoong couldn't get the thought of his hands all over him, and that gaze of his out of his head.

When he got back to his room, Hongjoong found he had many new text notifications. 

**_jongho_ **🧍♂️:

_hey [9:37am]_

_since we got no work done yesterday [9:37am]_

_wanna come over today? [9:37am]_

_my dad will make those cookies again_ ✨ [9:38am]

**_hongjoong:_ **

_bet, will be there in an hour ^^ [10:16am]_

_only for the cookies tho [10:16am]_

It wasn't his ideal way to spend the weekend, but Jongho was right. They’d have to start sooner than later if they wanted to pass their class.

Hongjoong sighs, realizing he'd be seeing the subject of his wet dream again. He was already so affected after meeting him once, surely seeing him again wouldn't help his case. 

He'll just have to repress it, he thinks. 

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

"Thanks again, Mr Park. They were really good last time." Hongjoong shyly smiles as Seonghwa hands him his famous plate of cookies. Today Mr Park's ditched the apron, and is wearing a tight black V neck. Hongjoong's eyes linger at the exposed skin of his chest. Did he have abs? What would his pretty white skin look like covered in hickeys... 

The older man catches the way Hongjoong's gaze shifts downwards and lingers, the way he bites his lip slightly. He decides to wave it off as nothing. 

"Well, I'll be downstairs if you need anything, or you can ask Jongho." Seonghwa gives the boy that sweet, friendly smile. 

Jongho and Hongjoong finally divide parts and get to work on their project, though his mind still stays on the gorgeous man who was just downstairs. In the back of his mind, there was still that impending sense of guilt he felt for being so attracted to his best friend’s father. 

"Earth to Hongjoong... Hongjoong-hyung!" Jongho's voice snaps him out of his thoughts. 

"Huh?" Hongjoong asks, confused as Jongho looks at him unimpressed. 

"You sure are distracted." Jongho sighs. "I was asking what you thought of having the composition go something like this." He shows him something on his laptop. 

"Yeah, it's fine." Hongjoong says, still distracted and not entirely paying attention to what Jongho was showing him.

Finally, Hongjoong finds it in himself to regain his focus and work on their project. After all, that’s what Jongho invited him over for. The day flies by with the pair taking frequent, long breaks but still getting a considerable amount of the music project done. They manage to get Jongho’s vocals recorded along with most of the composition done.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom”. Hongjoong announces once the sun starts to set, getting up and stretching his sore limbs.

“Alright, it’s the first door on the right next to the staircase.” Jongho says.

When he walks out, the first thing he sees is Mr Park walking out of what he assumes is his bedroom. Hongjoong’s face heats up as he meets his gaze, giving him a polite smile.

“Ah Hongjoong, perfect timing. Dinner will be ready in about a half hour. Could you tell Jongho as well?” He says with that soft, sensual voice of his. 

“Sure Mr Park, though I’ll probably be leaving soon since it’s getting dark.” 

“Oh Joong I insist, stay for dinner. I’ll drop you home if that makes it easier for you.” 

Hongjoong blushes even more at Mr Park calling him _Joong_. The nickname sounded beautiful leaving his lips. He imagines how beautiful Mr Park’s pretty voice would sound moaning it out-

“Is that okay?” Mr Park raises a brow. Hongjoong realizes he had stood there, speechless for far too long with his mouth slightly agape.

“Y-Yes, that’s fine. Thanks, Mr Park.” He gives him a polite smile and quickly shuffles away to the bathroom before he can embarrass himself any further.

Once he returns to Jongho’s room, Hongjoong relays back what Mr Park had told him to Jongho. They decide they won’t get anything productive done in half an hour, and instead go back to playing on their phones until Seonghwa calls them downstairs for dinner.

Laid out on the table are neatly plated dishes of bulgogi and rice, as well as stir fried vegetables. Hongjoong’s mouth waters at the sight.

“Wow, dinner looks great Mr Park.” Hongjoong says with a charming smile. Jongho rolls his eyes at his best friend very obviously sucking up to his father.

“Dig in.” Seonghwa returns the smile. The pair does just that, enjoying the meal while Seonghwa prepares dessert. Hongjoong’s gaze slyly shifts to Mr Park, watching his face adorned with the slightest bit of sweat from the hard work of preparing the meal, giving him an ethereal glow. Hongjoong’s gaze then shifts to his arms as he neatly slices the brownies he was making in symmetrical cubes. Hongjoong was focused on the veins running along his arms, how strong and focused Mr Park looked, his thoughts drifting to how pretty those hands would look holding his waist while he fucked into him-

And oh, just like that, Hongjoong is hard. He quickly swallows the piece of meat he’s chewing on, unable to ignore the stir between his legs. Had he really gotten hard just from watching him make brownies? Hongjoong hadn’t realized the extent of his attraction to Mr Park until this moment.

He clears his throat, not quite sure of what his plan is here. 

“Excuse me, I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” He mumbles and quickly goes upstairs to the bathroom he was familiar with.

Hongjoong seats himself on the closed toilet lid, hastily slipping off his now uncomfortable jeans and his boxers. He finds he’s already dripping pre-cum. God, the effect Mr Park had on him. He thinks of how Mr Park’s pretty hands would look wrapped around his throat while he filled him up, whispering complete filth in his ear, making his cock throb with need even more than it already was.

Knowing he has to be fast, Hongjoong jerks off his length, clapping a hand over his mouth to stop from moaning out loud. He instead lets out small whimpers behind his hand while fucking into his other hand.

“P-Please, feels so good Mr Park…” He muffles behind his hand, gasping as he finally cums to the thought of said man filling him up from behind. 

Taking a few moments to catch his breath, Hongjoong slips his jeans back on just as quickly as he took them off. He vigorously cleans the mess he made, flushes the tissues down the toilet and washes his hands twice before returning back to the dining room. 

“Everything okay?” Seonghwa asks. Hongjoong nods in response, unable to look him in the eye. 

“Thank you for the dinner Mr Park, it was great. I should be heading back home then.” 

“Great, I’ll be outside at the car whenever you’re ready.” Seonghwa smiles, picking up the car keys then leaving out the front door.

“Thanks for having me Jongho, I’ll see you at school.” The two pull each other into a bro hug, waving each other goodbye. Hongjoong makes his way out and into Mr Park’s white Sedan. He puts his address into his phone, the map showing a 15 minute drive. The two make small talk about school.

“I promise, Jongho doesn’t create trouble in class.” Hongjoong chuckles.

“That’s good to hear.” Seonghwa laughs with him. It’s the most beautiful thing Hongjoong’s ever heard, he thinks. 

“Hongjoong?” There's a slight pause before Mr Park speaks. 

“Yes?”

“I heard you in the bathroom.” 

Hongjoong swears he feels his heart drop into his stomach. His palms grow sweaty and he harshly bites his lip, not knowing how to respond. Oh god, Mr Park probably wouldn’t want Hongjoong around his son anymore, he’d probably stop him from being friends with Jongho and he’d never see him again-

“Hongjoong, it’s okay. I’m not judging you, and I’m not angry with you either.” 

“D-Did you hear-” 

“Yes.” 

Hongjoong pauses, really trying his best not to burst into tears right there. “I-I’m sorry Mr Park, I-” 

“Shh Hongjoong, I told you, I’m not angry.” Seonghwa can’t face Hongjoong as his eyes are focused on the road, though if he turned he’d see the tears springing in Hongjoong’s eyes.

“I-I understand if you don’t want me to associate with Jongho anymore, I-I’m disgusting and I shouldn’t have-” Hongjoong cuts himself off when he notices that Seonghwa’s pulled into a random, large car park. 

“Hongjoong, let’s talk about this.” The older man finally turns to meet his gaze, Hongjoong instantly falling complicit and quiet when he sees the way he looks at him, his heart drumming away in his chest. He forces himself to meet Mr Park’s gaze with his dewy eyes.

“I know what it’s like being your age. You have urges and desires that you can’t control, that’s not your fault.” Seonghwa says softly, almost reassuringly.

Suddenly a hand is reaching up to gently hold Hongjoong’s chin, as though he’s fragile. A thumb runs along his bottom lip, and Hongjoong’s heart is quickly feeling as though it’ll beat out of his chest.

“In fact, I have urges too.” Seonghwa whispers suggestively.

“M-Mr Park, this is wrong, we can’t.” Is what Hongjoong says, though every single part of him is aching, begging for Mr Park to do something, _anything_ to satiate that burning need inside of him.

“Call me Seonghwa.” He says. “Hongjoong, do you want this?” 

Hongjoong sucks in a breath and nods.

“Are you sure? We can stop right now, pretend nothing happened.”

Hongjoong nods once again.

“I want to hear you say it, Joong.” 

Oh, that damn nickname again. Hongjoong was at a loss for words, but knew he had to speak.

“I want it, Mr Par- um, Seonghwa. I… I want you, please.” He gets the words out shakily, embarrassed of how easily the older man makes him weak.

Seonghwa gently toys with Hongjoong’s bottom lip with his thumb, his tongue darting out to wet his own. He then lifts Hongjoong’s chin up to meet his height, then gently lets his lips meet his. Sure, Hongjoong had kissed guys before, but none of them had made Hongjoong feel butterflies like this. Seonghwa felt warm and safe, gentle. He wanted to preserve this moment forever, forever keep his lips on Seonghwa’s.

“Let’s get you home, okay?” Seonghwa says when they break apart, still looking at Hongjoong with pure adoration in his eyes. He starts up the car again, pulling out of the carpark and getting back on the main road.

“B-But, I want-” 

“Jongho has vocal practice at 10 on Sundays. You can come over tomorrow, if you’d like.” Seonghwa says, his tone suggestive. 

“Yes, I definitely will!” Hongjoong flushes at how eager he sounds, but Seonghwa only chuckles lightly.

Hongjoong unbuckles his seatbelt, gathering his things once they pull up to his driveaway.

“Thanks for the ride, Seonghwa. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Hongjoong bites his lip in embarrassment before quickly giving him a peck on the lips, hurrying himself out of the car.

“Come prepared.” Is all Seonghwa says before winking and driving off.

Hongjoong stands there in his driveway, appalled and a little bit weak in the knees. He wasn’t entirely sure what Seonghwa meant by that, though he had a few ideas rolling around in his head.

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

The next morning, Hongjoong wakes up restless. He had hardly slept, far too nervous yet excited for the day ahead. He had no idea what to expect, though he had a feeling he might get what he’s been dreaming about for the last few days.

Hongjoong takes a long shower, shampooing his hair, and soaping and shaving every inch of his skin. 

He hums a small tune as he gets out of the shower, lathering lotion on his skin and scanning his wardrobe. After a few minutes of mentally reviewing what outfit would make him look cutest, Hongjoong pairs a white printed shirt with a plaid pink skirt. He pats silver glitter eyeshadow on his eyelids, lines his eyes and applies a thin layer of gloss on his pouty lips. Taking a look in the mirror, he smiles at his reflection, satisfied with the final result of how pretty he looks. He only hopes Seonghwa will think the same.

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

Seonghwa is rendered speechless for a moment before letting Hongjoong in.

“God, you look absolutely stunning, Joong.” Seonghwa says with pure adoration in his voice, and Hongjoong can tell it’s genuine.

“Thanks, Seonghwa.” Hongjoong’s already blushing, fiddling with the hem of his skirt.

“Can I kiss you?” Hongjoong nods far too eagerly, leaning in to peck Seonghwa’s plush lips. It seems Seonghwa’s intentions go further, as he experimentally places his hands on Hongjoong’s hips, looking up at the younger boy for any uncomfortable reaction, which he doesn’t find. This spurs him to turn the simple peck into repeated, needy kisses. Hongjoong can’t help but whine into the kiss as Seonghwa’s tongue gently prods his lips. The simple motion is all it takes for their tongues to clash, making Hongjoong completely dizzy with nothing but pure desire for the other man.

Thankfully, Seonghwa feels the exact same way.

“Do you want to take this to the bedroom?” 

Hongjoong nods with stars in his eyes.

Seonghwa links his fingers with Hongjoong’s while guiding him to his room, making his heart flutter. Oh, this feeling was a new one.

Unexpectedly, Seonghwa gently picks up the boy, laying him down comfortably with his head resting on the two pillows situated in the middle of his black bedsheets. Like everything Seonghwa does, he puts Hongjoong down with nothing but care. The action makes Hongjoong want the man above him even more.

“Safeword?” The word barely registers in Hongjoong’s mind as his only focus is the hand that rests on his bare thigh, slowly trailing to where Hongjoong needs him the most.

“U-Um, cookies.” It’s the first thing Hongjoong thinks of, earning a soft laugh from Seonghwa at the realization.

“Okay, I’ll check on you with traffic lights as well.” Seonghwa says before trailing butterfly kisses along Hongjoong’s exposed collar. Hongjoong’s hands fly up to his mouth, embarrassed at how he was already such a mess with Seonghwa hardly doing anything yet.

“Don’t be shy babyboy. You sounded so pretty the other day, let me hear you again.” The comment makes Hongjoong’s cheeks flush even more, but also earns an unrestrained moan.

“That’s a good boy, so pretty.” Seonghwa mumbles, moving to slip Hongjoong’s shirt off. 

“ _Wow._ ” Seonghwa’s caught off guard once again when he sees the white lace bralette covering Hongjoong’s chest. He doesn’t have the heart to take it off, deciding that Hongjoong looks prettier like this.

Instead he trails his kisses to where Hongjoong’s nipples are covered by the fabric, tonguing the lace until it’s damp. All the while, Hongjoong’s whiny, breathy moans haven’t stopped, a plea for Seonghwa to give him _more_.

“Patience, doll.” Seonghwa picks up on what Hongjoong’s communicating. Each new petname has Hongjoong reeling, his hips subconsciously grinding up to meet Seonghwa’s, making his painfully hard cock known.

Finally, Seonghwa slips a hand under Hongjoong’s skirt, feeling something that’s the same material as Hongjoong’s thin bralette. Curiously, Seonghwa situates himself between Hongjoong’s spread legs. Much like what’s on top, the lace doesn’t do much to cover what’s underneath. He smirks to himself when he sees Hongjoong’s flushed, aching cock and a cute wet patch on his panties. 

“Need me here, hm?” Seonghwa runs a teasing finger along Hongjoong’s small cock, making the boy practically sob underneath him, nodding in agreement.

“Words, Joong.” It’s the first time Hongjoong hears an edge to Seonghwa’s usually kind voice, and it turns him on even more.

“W-Want you to touch me there, please Seonghwa. I want you so bad, wanna cum…” He says with no shame at all. At this rate, he’d hump against Seonghwa like a dog if it meant the other would make him cum.

“Good boy.” The praise makes Hongjoong’s heart fill with joy, that he was _finally_ going to get what he wants so badly.

Seonghwa slips Hongjoong’s ruined panties down his legs, tossing them somewhere near the end of the bed. He hooks his arms around Hongjoong’s legs, pulling him closer to his face. With the proximity, Hongjoong can feel Seonghwa’s warm breath against his cock.

He damn near _cries_ when Seonghwa licks a slow stripe up his cock, his oversensitive, edged cock throbbing under his tongue, craving even more.

“M-More”. Hongjoong sobs. Seonghwa can’t say no to that.

Seonghwa moves Hongjoong’s skirt out of the way, making it easier for him to gracefully engulf Hongjoong’s cute length in his mouth. Well, as graceful as you can look with your mouth stuffed with cock.

Seonghwa’s mouth is fucking _magical,_ his tongue running along every sensitive vein of Hongjoong’s cock while also sucking. Hongjoong already feels as though he’s about to cum, tangling his fingers in Seonghwa’s dark locks as a warning.

“S-Seonghwa please, I-I’m gonna-” 

It’s all it takes for Seonghwa to completely stop his actions, hastily pulling off, his pretty lips lined with spit. He looks even more ethereal like this, Hongjoong thinks. He whines in complaint, an adorable pout on his lips as he looks at the man between his legs with frustration.

“You only get to cum when I’m inside you.” Seonghwa growls. Hongjoong wasn’t sure it was possible for him to get any harder, but Seonghwa seemed to prove that wrong everytime.

Seonghwa shuffles around, leaning towards his bedside table and pulling out a familiar bottle from one of the drawers.

"W-Wait, you don't have to." Hongjoong grips Seonghwa's wrist, stopping him from propping open the cap of the bottle of lube. 

"Y-You told me to come prepared." Hongjoong flushes, avoiding eye contact with Seonghwa. 

Wordlessly, Seonghwa gently props Hongjoong's thighs apart further, revealing a heart shaped jewelled end of a pink plug. 

"Fuck, that's a good boy." Seonghwa mumbles, not revealing just how much the sight affects him. He toys with the plug, pushing it in and out of Hongjoong's twitching hole, earning the prettiest whines and moans so far from him. 

"Oh god, s-sir-" Hongjoong bites his hand, both of them basking in the realization of what he had just called him. 

"Keep being a good boy for sir, hm?" Seonghwa naturally relishes in the title, catching him off guard when he takes the plug out completely and appreciatively watching the way his hole greedily clenches around nothing. 

At this point, tears start to brim Hongjoong's eyes again and Seonghwa has barely done anything with his rear end. He was embarrassed at how easily Seonghwa could get him to become a shaking mess underneath him, though at the same time he loved it more than anything. He's caught off guard once again when Seonghwa presses a wet kiss to his twitching hole, experimentally licking over it and tasting the strawberry flavored lube the boy must have used earlier. 

"My beautiful Hongjoong". He purrs before taking his time with Hongjoong's hole, licking, kissing and sucking until the boy is a complete whining, sensitive mess. He's so glad Hongjoong remembered his rule. 

Seonghwa decides to give Hongjoong a break once he sees the tears freely streaming down his cheeks.

"Colour?" He asks, gently wiping away the tears on his face. 

"G-Green." Hongjoong sniffles, looking up at him with wet doe eyes, still begging for more. 

Seonghwa gives him a reassuring, soft peck. And another, and another. All he wants is for Hongjoong to feel safe with him, and he'd take as much time as he possibly could (without Jongho coming home) to make sure that happened. 

"I'm gonna prep now, okay? You can take a small break." Hongjoong nods, watching Seonghwa carefully as he slowly slides his sweatpants off, giving Hongjoong somewhat of a show. Hongjoong can't help but wet his lips when he sees the sizable girth of Seonghwa's cock underneath his briefs. 

Finally, Seonghwa removes his briefs, the tip of his cock reaching his stomach. He's _huge_. And thick as well. Hongjoong's confident that this is the most heavenly sight he's ever seen in his life. 

Seonghwa reaches for a pack of condoms on his bedside table- 

“N-No, want you to fill me properly.” Hongjoong sobs. And oh if that doesn’t make Seonghwa lose his composure.

“Are you clean?” Seonghwa asks with what’s left of his rationality. Hongjoong nods.

Seonghwa grabs the discarded lube from earlier, letting out pleasured sighs when he liberally coats his cock in the substance. Hongjoong literally whines out, desperately wanting nothing more than Seonghwa’s pretty cock inside of him. 

"Patience, babyboy." Seonghwa chuckles, lining up his tip to Hongjoong's waiting hole. "Okay?" Hongjoong nods, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Good boy, you're doing so well for me." Seonghwa continues to whisper praises into Hongjoong's skin as he pushes into Hongjoong’s awaiting, tight hole. The reassurance helps take Hongjoong's mind off of the initial pain, so he continues to focus on Seonghwa's words. He doesn't know if he’s imagining the slight bump that appears in his stomach once Seonghwa’s fully inside.

"Tell me when to move, okay sweetheart?" Hongjoong bites his lip and nods, gazing at Seonghwa's pretty, flushed face. 

"K-Kiss please." Hongjoong mumbles shyly. It takes every ounce of self control for Seonghwa not to pepper the boy's face in kisses, showing him just how cute he finds him. Instead he presses his lips to Hongjoong's in a kiss that's far more gentle than any they've shared in the last hour. Hongjoong's chest fills with warmth at the realization of just how well Seonghwa treats him. 

"P-Please move, sir." Hongjoong flushes. Seonghwa immediately listens, setting a brutal pace, filthy wet noises of skin meeting skin echoing in the bedroom along with Hongjoong’s loud moans, on the verge of becoming scream.  
  


“F-Fuck, so big, oh my god sir-” Hongjoong says between sobs, slinging his arms around Seonghwa’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

They both messily moan into each other’s mouths as Seonghwa’s cock repeatedly presses against Hongjoong’s prostate pushing the poor boy to the edge.

“I-I’m-” Hongjoong pulls away from the kiss and cuts himself off when he finally cums, spilling all over his stomach and making a mess between them. The thick white ropes reach up to the white lace on his chest, and Hongjoong finally stops shaking after four spurts.

“Use me, please, wanna be filled with sir’s cum!” Hongjoong manages to get out, despite being overstimulated as Seonghwa’s pace doesn’t falter. Finally, he hears the most pretty groan of pleasure from the man above him as he satisfies Hongjoong’s needs, filling up the boy with his thick load.

The two take a moment to collect their breaths, basking in the haze of sweat and sex.

“I’m going to pull out, okay?” Hongjoong nods weakly.

He does so, watching his cum drip out of Hongjoong’s clenching hole with satisfaction. 

“P-Plug.” Hongjoong says tiredly. Seonghwa understands immediately, fishing around for the pink plug, using the tip to gather the cum that had dripped out, and carefully pushing it back in.

Hongjoong hums contentedly, letting himself close his eyes. Seonghwa looks at him lovingly, helping him peel off his now messy bralette before laying down next to him and hesitantly wrapping his arms around him protectively. 

He didn’t know if this was okay. Was he crossing a boundary? 

To his surprise, Hongjoong leans into the touch and snuggles up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his torso.

“Hongjoong?”

“Hm?” 

“We’re going to be okay.”

It was all that Hongjoong needed to hear for all his worries about what just happened to dissipate. 

**Author's Note:**

> kinda wanna write more for this-
> 
> twt: @HEEHEEJ1N


End file.
